Aquela coisa felpuda
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Kagura tem uma coisa para perguntar à Sesshoumaru antes que se esqueça. [SessKagu]


_**- Aquela coisa felpuda -**_

Ela olhou para cima, encarando o teto fixamente e tentando inconscientemente contar as manchas na madeira clara. Ergueu os braços e começou a apontar as manchas com uma mão e contá-las nos dedos com a outra.

De repente ela se lembrou de uma coisa que gostaria de ter perguntado na última vez que estiveram lá, mas acabara esquecendo. Sentou-se rapidamente, firmando o corpo com as mãos apoiadas no assoalho.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Do outro lado do aposento veio um discreto barulho com a garganta, mostrando que o youkai sentado contra a parede estava escutando mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados.

"Você já foi a vários lugares, certo?" ela perguntou, sondando o terreno antes de fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente.

Outro barulho feito com a garganta mostrava que ele havia sim, conhecido vários outros lugares.

"Já viu várias pessoas, provou diversas comidas, certo?" ela perguntou novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto fitava o homem sentado logo abaixo da luz proveniente da estreita janela no topo da parede.

Lentamente ele ergueu o rosto e abriu os olhos, fitando a mulher sentada sobre o futon com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, tanto que mal se notava a contração do músculo.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou com a voz tão baixa que ela própria achou difícil ouvir.

Ela redistribuiu seu peso, ficando de joelhos sobre o futon e repousando as mãos sobre o colo. Umedeceu os lábios lentamente, pensando em como perguntar, e logo abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, apenas para voltar a fitá-lo novamente.

"Bom... é que eu gostaria muito de saber..." ela começou lentamente, torcendo as mãos no colo para evitar que ele as visse tremer em expectativa.

Ele acentuou a contração de sua sobrancelha, deixando seu maxilar deslizar para o lado em uma discreta careta. Não gostava de admitir, mas estava ficando preocupado e até mesmo curioso com o que lhe seria perguntado.

"Diga." exigiu fitando ela, cujos ombros estavam tensos, tamanha era o seu nervosismo.

Ela umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez, parando de torcer as mãos em seu colo e levantando os olhos para encarar os dele. Tomou fôlego, com a intenção de falar de uma só vez.

"O que é isso?"

Ela agora apontava para um objeto disforme de aparência felpuda que não estava muito longe de Sesshoumaru.

Ele piscou.

Kagura estranhou aquela reação. Sesshoumaru nunca piscava. Não, claro que ele piscava, mas nunca daquela forma, como se piscando limparia seus pensamentos e faria as respostas pularem na frente de seus olhos. Ela sabia disso porque costumava fazê-lo com bastante freqüência.

"Isso?" ele repetiu agora fitando o objeto disforme.

Ele piscou novamente.

Agora Kagura tinha certeza de que havia alguma coisa errada. Mesmo que não soubesse o que.

"Você não sabe o que é?" ela perguntou jogando a cabeça para o lado suavemente, um sorriso de escárnio abrindo-se em seus lábios.

"Não seja tola, claro que sei o que é." ele devolveu quase no mesmo instante, contraindo as duas sobrancelhas que se encontraram logo acima de seu nariz.

Ela observou divertida enquanto ele fitava o pertence felpudo. Nem se lembrando mais da razão de ter estado tão nervosa para fazer aquela pergunta.

"Então o que é?"

Ele umedeceu os lábios, não que não soubesse a resposta, apenas fora pego desprevenido, apenas isso. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede.

"Tem gente que diz ser o meu rabo na minha forma original, mas claro que isso é bobagem." ele comentou tranquilamente, fechando os olhos.

"É mesmo?" ela replicou sarcástica, vendo que ele estava tentando desviar o assunto.

"Outros dizem que são peles tiradas de um youkai que matei quando tinha cinco anos, também outra bobagem, nunca usaria peles de um youkai inferior." comentou ele novamente.

"Mas você rouba o braço de youkais inferiores, não é a mesma coisa?" ela perguntou apoiando as mãos para trás e deslizando as pernas para o lado, brincando com o já supercrescido ego dele.

Ele não se dignou a respondeu, meramente grunhiu alguma coisa ininteligível como resposta sem nem sequer abrir os olhos.

"Como eu estava dizendo, as pessoas acham que aquilo é um monte de coisas menos o que realmente é."

"Sesshoumaru, eu não estou interessada no que aquilo não é, quero saber o que aquilo é." replicou ela ainda usando o tom sarcástico.

Ele moveu os lábios para um lado e depois para o outro, como se ponderasse o comentário dela. Depois de alguns segundos, ele abaixou a cabeça, fixando os olhos dourados nela.

"Quer mesmo saber o que é?" ele perguntou com a expressão séria.

Ela moveu a cabeça para cima sem quebrar o contato visual, sabia que se ele estava finalmente falando sério era porque aquilo devia ser realmente alguma coisa muito importante.

"Quero." respondeu firmemente fitando os olhos dourados.

O corpo alto levantou-se do chão, recortando os feixes de luz que vinham da janela no alto da parede. Ele caminhou lentamente em direção ao objeto felpudo, seus pés mal faziam barulho sob o assoalho de madeira.

"Promete não contar a ninguém?" perguntou ele como se estivesse brincando, a ironia óbvia em sua voz, enquanto mantinha-se de costas para ela.

Kagura deixou escapar um discreto ruído de sua garganta em frustração, sabia que tinha chegado perto.

"Por que você não me diz logo?" ela perguntou impacientemente, sabendo que mesmo que ele respondesse, seria mentira.

Ele se sentou ao lado da coisa felpuda, permanecendo com aquela expressão tranqüila que carregava anteriormente.

"Porque não quero lhe dizer." ele respondeu despreocupadamente.

A mestra do vento mordeu o interior da boca discretamente, sabia que chegara perto demais da resposta e por isso agora ele estava recuando.

"Por que não?" ela exigiu reposicionando o corpo e apoiando as palmas abertas a frente.

Ele abriu um olho, fitando-a com interesse.

"Porque não." respondeu arrastando a última sílaba, fazendo graça com a pergunta dela.

O rosto dela ganhou um tom avermelhado semelhante ao de seus olhos.

"Não brinque comigo Sesshoumaru!" ela exclamou com a voz estridente, o fazendo fechar os olhos novamente, mas com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

"Ah... Não fale tão alto..." suspirou ele em tom baixo. Sendo de descendência canina, tanto a audição como seu faro eram muito mais aguçados que os de youkais normais, como Kagura.

Ele se levantou novamente, afastando-se do pertence felpudo e indo se acomodar ao lado dela, colocando suas costas contra as dela e girando o tronco para o mesmo lado.

"Se você quer mesmo saber o que é, tem que passar em um teste." ele sussurrou como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo.

Ela reconheceu a sensação inquietante de que ele realmente iria lhe contar alguma coisa reacender em seu peito e se inclinou para mais perto dele, para que nenhuma palavra lhe escapasse.

"Que teste?" ela perguntou, também sussurrando.

Um discreto sorriso tomou conta dos lábios dele.

"Um teste de eloqüência." respondeu fitando o objeto felpudo à sua frente.

Ela engoliu em seco, ansiosa para descobrir do que ele estava falando.

"Diga." ela pediu, ignorando a vontade de gritar a palavra.

"Repita depois de mim: O vento perguntou pro tempo qual é o tempo que o tempo tem. O tempo respondeu pro vento que não tem tempo pra dizer que o tempo do tempo é o tempo que o tempo tem."

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse processar a informação. Seu maxilar moveu-se sem que ela notasse, e agora ela o fitava sem saber o que dizer e com a boca levemente aberta.

Ela piscou.

"O que?"

Ele sorriu.

"Muito difícil? Deixe-me ver outro então." disse ele revirando os olhos dourados como se estivesse mergulhado em pensamentos "Repita este então: Num ninho de mafagafos. Tinham seis mafagafinhos. Quem os desmafagafizar. Bom desmafagafizador será."

Dessa vez ela nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar processar e entender o que ele havia dito.

"Do que você está falando?" ela perguntou rindo.

Ele sorriu e ergueu a mão para afastar o cabelo negro que caía sobre o ombro dela.

"Estou provando que você não é eloqüente o suficiente para saber o que aquilo é." respondeu ainda usando o tom baixo.

"O único que não é eloqüente aqui é você Sesshoumaru." ela contestou com a voz séria, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a se virar de frente para ele. Com uma mão ele puxou aquela que lhe deva sustentação, segurando suas costas com a outra, assim deitando-a gentilmente sobre o futon.

"Você nunca teve intenção de me falar o que era, não é mesmo?" ela perguntou fitando-a ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não." ele respondeu sinceramente, curvando-se sobre ela e tocando seu colo com os lábios.

"Então eu nunca vou saber o que é aquela coisa?" ela perguntou com a voz manhosa, relanceando o objeto felpudo com o canto dos olhos.

"Só se algum dia você conseguir dizer 'O rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma e a rainha de raiva rasgou o resto'."

"Bobo."

----------------

Só para não perder o costume de escrever com eles.

Sorry pelo OOC Sesshy, mas se é comédia então temos que fazer alguns sacrifícios... (XP) O lugar onde eles estão é o mesmo da fic Espera, que pode ser encontrada no meu profile. Agora, sobre o fluffy, eu me recuso terminantemente a aceitar que aquilo seja o rabo do Sesshoumaru na forma original. Se alguém souber o que é, por favor me conte.

Agradecimento ao site http/www.leffa.pro.br/trabalhos/travalinguas.htm por prover os três trava-línguas usadas nessa fic.

Sejam bom desmafagafizadores e deixem uma review.

Beijos

Ayumi


End file.
